Light of Freedom
by Firestorm Studios
Summary: King Riku, new king of Algona, threatens an already crippled world. The Resistance must lead an offensive across the three nations to bring peace once more, and end the tyranny forevermore. SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine. Rated T for violence and language.
1. A Forced Betrayal

'Tis me, again! Now this story is all the KH characters in a medieval setting. It may seem like a horribly basic storyline, a simple mashing of the concepts, but I promise it's so much more, so enjoy! And please review!

Light of Freedom

Chapter 1 - A Forced Betrayal

Roxas, a young, blonde-haired, skinny boy of fifteen, sat around the fire, his 21-year old best friend Axel next to him. Cloud Strife, leader of their group, spins his tales again. He'd heard this tale many times – His valiant defeat of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, 3 master mercenaries. He knew that everyone around this fire had heard the story even more than he had, but they were all listening with rapt attention, as if hearing Kadaj's dying words for the first time. The crowd, including Roxas, cheers. Tonight is a night to celebrate – what they had been fighting for years was finally vanquished.

The next day, word from overseas, where the thing in question perished, reached the capital city - King Sephiroth is dead.

Those were the whispers going around all the towns and cities in the Kingdom of Urobaus, over which Sephiroth ruled. His sixteen-year-old son Riku had already been crowned king, and would surely usher in a bright future. Roxas weaved in and out of the markets, zipping between people, easily shaking off the beggars that hassled him to buy their horribly crafted and sometimes half-broken goods. He had to confirm it, and so he had to move to the rendezvous point, where he would meet up with their friend.

Roxas arrived, and saw his fellow teenager, a brunette, sapphire-eyed boy, slightly shorter than Roxas, and just a few days younger. And yet, this teenager was captain of the palace guard, who had held and repaired the castle in times of war and when nature pitted it's horrible temper against their castle. This boy, also known for his incredible ability – an ability which only a few people would be given in all of history, and that was wield the legendary Keyblade. He held two of the fifteen Keyblades, those being the Kingdom Key and the Oathkeeper.

"Sora!" Roxas greeted his old pal. "Great to see you!"

Roxas strode over to his friend, who let out a loud guffaw, and greeted Roxas heartily. "Now Roxas, I'm sorry there's no time for pleasantries, but we must get down to business. Did you bring your Keyblades like I asked?"

Sora smiled as Roxas summoned the Royalty's Key (A.K.A. Mickey's Keyblade) and the Oblivion. "You see, Roxas – I could always count on you to deliver." Sora said, as he hung his head and clicked his fingers. Several palace guards appeared and began converging on Roxas.

Roxas backed away, looking to his friend for help. "Sora – What is the meaning of this? Call off your men – we're friends, right?" At this, Sora rose up. 'We're friends, right?' had always been the question to which Sora never wanted to say no. He was about to give the stop signal to the guards when out came the only person who could give commands to the guards higher than Sora's.

"Roxas, come in peace or we will kill you." King Riku said. The tall, silver haired boy then turned to Sora. "Well done. At this rate you'll be with your little love in no time." Riku said, stroking the boy's cheek with a look that Riku knew he was in control, and Sora could do nothing in retaliation. Sora batted away his hands.

Roxas saw this as Sora trying to fight back Riku. "Go on, Sora! Get him!" Roxas exclaimed – Sora could easily defeat a pampered little pup like Riku! Only Sora didn't respond, but instead tried to speak.

"Roxas, I-"

But Riku walked in and pushed Sora away. "This little rat can't do shit. You see, Roxas, your dear friend Sora, fell in love with some worthless cousin of mine – Princess Kairi. Now it just so happens that the Princesses Kairi and Namine are the only people I could loose the throne to, so I had no second thought and ordered their execution, but found out about my own captain of the palace guards, meeting up with Kairi in secret after night. How romantic. Sora begged for me to spare the life of Kairi, and I agreed to – but on the terms that Sora must help me hunt down and capture at least two of the other Keyblade wielders… And then lend me his own power. So it seems that I have two. Just one more to go, Sora, and you'll have your princess back in your arms."

Roxas couldn't take it in – his own best friend would never betray him. Never. "You're LYING!" Roxas roared, charging a guard with his Keyblade. He managed to take out three guards before he heard Riku shout the order for Sora to stop Roxas. Sora and Roxas were equal in strength, but Sora had the element of a surprise attack, pinning Roxas to a wall.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." He said before kneeing Roxas hard in the stomach. The image of Sora face, lowered in shame, faded out, and so did the noise of Riku's cackling laugh.

-- To Be Continued…


	2. To Start A Revolution

Light of Freedom

Chapter 2 - To Start A Revolution

Roxas awoke in a dark, depressing cell. It took him a moment to figure out why he was here, why he awoke in a cold sweat, but then the memories of a few hours ago came flooding back. He remembered Sora and Riku, and their deal…

Roxas refused to believe that Sora would betray him. At least, to his eyes, it seemed he was in no way willingly getting him captured. And in any case, he would escape right now. He held out his hand to summon the Keyblade, but there was no familiar twinge of warm magic around his hand, and instead just the cold air of the cell.

"Don't bother trying. You're in a special cell reserved for the most powerful of prisoners. No magic can exist in there, Keyblade or not." The voice belonged to a man wearing black robes, which Roxas recognized as the uniform as a General of Riku's. The man looked to be in his late forties or early fifties, with blonde hair reaching down slightly past his shoulders, and a face with hard, finely-cut wrinkles.

"My name is Vexen. I am the master of the Elemental Magicians in Riku's army, but the lack of need for magical troops in our campaign against Eflons means that me and my army are back here in our respective places." His voice was a weird pitch, hard to describe.

But then another came down the stairs. He wore a white robe with grey and black patterns marking it. He had long, spiky grey hair, eyes of deep amber, and a voice as smooth as oil on leather yet as deep as rolling thunder. "I apologise, Vexen, but the King requires Roxas in the throne room." As Xemnas said this, Vexen bowed, unlocked Roxas' cell, bowed again and left to tend to other business.

This was the big apple. This was Xemnas, The ultimate commander of all of Riku's armies. Xemnas' family had served thirteen generations of faithful service to the royal family, and his father, Xehanort, had been the finest general the world had ever seen. Teamed up with the tyrant, King Sephiroth, the empire's size had grown beyond measure. Even as Riku took the throne, the empire continued to swallow other nations, but for the first time was experiencing heavy resistance in Eflons, their latest target.

Roxas followed Xemnas. He didn't try to run away, for Xemnas was as quick as lightning and as strong as a demon dragon. Or so most rumours said. His weapons, his Aerial Blades, blades he magicked into his hands, so he could summon them at his will. Another reason not to defy Xemnas. These blades were made of Spirit Fire, a fire so brilliant it could cut through anything. Or so most rumours said. "You must be Roxas. One of the five keybearers. I don't know what Riku is trying to do. He'll get himself killed, bringing the other 4 keybearers before him…" He said, then continued trying to fathom what Riku could be doing.

Passing from the dark, depressing dungeons up flights of marble stairs, they soon reached the entrance hall, which had beautiful marble decorations, impeccable portraits of past kings, and of course, royalties talking and guards standing proud. They went up a great staircase, marble of course, and knocked on the throne room door. "Enter." Said Riku's voice immediately. They went in, to a room so beautifully decorated Roxas couldn't quite describe it. A throne of pure gold, stained glass windows depicting the prophecies of the keybearers. A boy with green eyes and silver hair approached them, wrapped in a purple cloak, with a crown firmly on his head. He laughed softly. "Xemnas, you may leave." He said, still smiling. Xemnas bowed and left. As soon as the door closed, Roxas summoned his Royalty's Key, but froze as several guards had poleaxes to his throat.

"Lower your guard." He said, and the guards obliged, albeit hesitantly. "If he wants to fight me… Then let him!" Riku said, a rush of blue energy gathering around his fingers, and a Keyblade appeared a bat wing, with an angel wing sprouting from it.

"_No way!_" Roxas thought. "_Riku's a keybearer too?_"

Riku smirked, holding his Keyblade in front of him. "This is the Way to Dawn." He said. Roxas charged at him, and swung the Royalty's Key down. Riku blocked, flung Roxas' Keyblade aside, and kicked him in the chest. Roxas went flying backwards, and landed hard against the marble wall. Roxas lay there, and turned onto his back, to find Riku's Keyblade at his throat.

"Pathetic." Riku said, a sinister smile on his lips.

"SHUT UP!" A voice bellowed from the other side of the room. Roxas and Riku turned to look, and Sora was there, chained to a chair. He was gripping the handles so tightly, it looked as if he was about to crush them right then. Riku motioned for the guards to keep Roxas there, and Riku walked over to Sora. Riku looked at the furious Sora with a cocky smile, which quickly turned to anger, backhand-slapping Sora across the face. Sora had a large red mark, but looked undaunted.

"Watch yourself, Sora. Or Kairi will be dead before sundown." Sora scrunched his face in anger, but Riku just stared him down and Sora sighed and sank into the seat. Riku heard a clattering of armour behind him, and turned to see Roxas slashing a guard across the face.

"Don't you **dare** say that to Sora." Roxas was fuming, holding up Oblivion, dripping with blood.

Riku laughed, an awful cackle. "Sora? SORA? The man you see before you is a traitor in true form! He betrayed you, his supposed best friend, for a woman sentenced to execution!"

Roxas didn't falter. "NEVER! He would never do it willingly! You are the one extorting him! I will not blame him! I'll kill you where you stand-"

Roxas suddenly dropped to the ground. Behind him was Saix, bringing his hand down after striking Roxas. Xemnas' brother and one of the 4 Masters, Riku's personal assassins. Fresh guards entered to drag Roxas back to his cell. Two others of the 4 Masters entered – Marluxia, Riku's personal assassin, and Zexion, Riku's personal magician. Riku walked forward. "Well this attempted talk to Roxas was completely useless. Escort poor lovestruck Sora here to his room."

Later that night, Sora got tired of lying on his bed thinking of Kairi, and decided to try and see her. He snuck out of his room, checking around every corner. Usually he wouldn't have to worry about the guards, because they were usually under his command or the command of Sub-Captain Tidus, who was a good friend of his. But their command had been temporarily given to Xemnas, of course. In his thoughts he almost turned a corner blindly, but snapped back to reality and checked there. There was a servant standing there… But he seemed to be begging.

The servant gagged, and fell back, revealing Tidus, sword gleaming with the servant's blood. Sora quickly walked out to question him, but Tidus spoke first. "We've got to get out of here, or we will both die. The princesses too." He slid his massive blue sword back into the sheath on his back. Sora thought this couldn't be Tidus. "Riku made me a deal. I hunt down the other keybearers and behave myself, and-"

"Kairi and Namine go free. I've heard." Tidus turned to face him and grabbed Sora by the shoulders. "Riku isn't the friend you and Roxas remember from your childhood anymore. Now you're just a tool to him. And since you've become a tool that has hurt its owner a little too much, he's just…" Tidus pulled his Royal Guard headband off his head and flicked it to the ground. "Throwing you away."

"No." Sora said. "And anyway, how does this concern you? You're fine, there's nothing happening with you-" Tidus cut him short.

"You haven't figured it out in the 5 years we've known each other? I thought you were intelligent." A flash of boyish annoyance flashed through Sora's face. Tidus leaned in on Sora, and said in a hushed voice,

"Sora, I'm a resistance spy." Tidus had to put his hand over Sora's mouth to stop him from yelling out. "Riku… I think he thinks he's got me. That I don't know that he knows. Well let me tell you now, I do know." He said, releasing Sora and giving him the letter. "I've been poking around anyone who's been carrying a letter. I hit the jackpot with this one. He was loyal to the end, though. I had to silence him, poor fellow…" By Tidus' words were lost on deaf ears, as Sora was too absorbed in reading.

_Official message from His Majesty the King, Riku._

_To: Xemnas, supreme commander of all armies and charged with the defence of the capital city._

_Xemnas, I sense things are falling apart in our very walls. We must remove the ones that pose a threat among us. First of all, I have confirmed that Royal Guard Sub-Commander Tidus is a spy for the resistance. It makes me shudder to think what of our secrets could have been revealed to those scum in the 5 years he's been here. Kill him in his sleep. He deserves no trial. He has committed treason._

_Secondly, I note that an old friend of mine, Captain of the Royal Guards, Sora, has unfortunately become an unpredictable person. His love for Kairi and our torturing of his friend has made him dangerous, and violent. We must kill him before he kills someone or joins the resistance. Bring him and Roxas before me tomorrow, so I may extract their power, and kill them… Gently. They are old friends, after all._

_And finally, this matter is top secret. You know that the House of Montague has always obstructed us, the House of Capulet, from getting the throne easily until my father took a firm hold. My last real obstructions to complete power are the princesses of Montague, Kairi and Namine. While you and Marluxia are with myself, Sora, and Roxas, I want Zexion and Saix to go into the princesses' cells and kill them. Do not attract attention, and kill anyone who witnesses or hears the event. We do this cleanly, and no-one asks questions._

_Thank you again,_

_Riku, King of Algona and son of King Sephiroth_

Sora looked up, and scrunched the paper in his hand. "Let's go." He said.

To Be Continued…


	3. Fleeing The Past

I realized I didn't do a disclaimer at the start of Chapter 1. So all you legal demons, here you go. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, because that all belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. I do own the story idea though. No stealing.

Light of Freedom

Chapter 3 - Fleeing The Past

Sora and Tidus ran quietly through the castle, not caring who they ran into. They had to maintain stealth as long as they could. Most guards didn't question where they were going. At one point they almost ran into Larxene, the torture master of the castle. By looking at her, you wouldn't expect her to have that job. They bolted down the stairs to the prison cells. The guards guarding the high-importance prisoners stopped them. Tidus just pulled out his great blue sword, Brotherhood, and slashed the guard in the chest. His partner would have yelled out a warning, hand Sora not summoned Oathkeeper and stabbed the guard in the stomach.

Tidus didn't even bother with the keys. He cut down the door to Roxas' cell, and helped him out. With Tidus' support, the battered and bloodied Roxas was using his feet to support himself a bit. He looked up and glared at Sora. Something had changed between them. Like they were still friends, and like they… Now weren't friends. Tidus sensed the hostility, and talked to both of them. "Sora, Roxas… You can deal with you feud later. Right now we have to work together to get out of this castle."

Roxas nodded. "That's right, Tidus. We have to **work together.**" He put particular emphasis on the last two words, glaring at Sora as he did so. Sora summoned his Oathkeeper Keyblade and pointed it at Roxas.

"_Heal_." Sora muttered, and the bruises under Roxas' skin returned to normal colour, his cuts healing, even the dirt, grime and blood washing off his face. Roxas felt his face.

"Thanks." He said, venom dripping from that single word. "Assholes aside," Roxas continued, and a look of genuine anger emerged on Sora's face, "The princess Namine is only a few cells away. If we work together we can bring it down. Kairi, however, is under much tighter security. Now apart from Xemnas and Riku, there's only one person in the castle who can enter her cell unopposed."

"And that's me." Sora said, angry at Roxas. "I'll be in and out with her, if you guys help take out the guards after I go in." Tidus and Roxas both nodded. Namine first. They ran toward Namine's cell, encountering a guard turned away from them. They sneaked up behind him and slit his throat. Brutal, but it works. They arrived at the door of Namine's cell.

"On three, ready?" They readied their swords. "One… THREE!" They all swung at the door with Keyblades and sword, but as it was smashed open it revealed not Namine, but someone else. The somebody inside wore weird red and blue clothes, had a pair of thin glasses with a scar on his face, and appeared to have one of his arms in a splint.

"Are you looking for someone or is this just my lucky day?" the man asked.

"Sorry, we're looking for Namine."

The man gestured to the cell next door. "Just next door. But hey, take me with you."

Sora, Roxas, Tidus Kairi AND Namine… They were already cutting it too close, and this guy seemed to be injured.

"Sorry," Sora said, "but we've got a tight guest list already. Here's your sword though." He passed a slightly curved sword to the man which was lying on the dead guard's table. The man nodded his thanks, and insisted he could help them, a hint of desperation in his voice. When Sora denied again, the man lunged at Sora – but Sora felt no stab of pain, no gushing blood – but rather he was facing the man's shoulder. Tidus and Roxas were staring in amazement – the man had stabbed a guard that had been sneaking up on them!

"Wow." Roxas said simply, and Tidus decided to accept the man's help.

"I'm… Uh… Tidus… This is Roxas, and that guy who kept denying you… Is Sora. Remember that now." The man nodded.

"My name's Auron. I'll commit your names to memory. Now getting back to the task at hand…" Auron strode over the door of Namine's cell. Auron raised his sword and struck at a particular point in the door. There was no satisfying smash, but instead the door simply swung open to reveal the princess Namine, wearing a white dress, her blonde hair hung behind her ears, because she was painting.

"Hello. Have you come to rescue me?" She asked, and the three boys nodded furiously. Auron just gave a tip of his head. "C'mon, we've got no time." Sora said, as Roxas took her hand and walked quickly out of the room. Tidus checked for guards. "Wait – my painting!" Namine exclaimed, and Auron sighed and stuffed her painting unceremoniously into his coat. They were about to run to Kairi's cell, until they turned the corner-

And nearly smashed straight into two guards! One of them readied his polearm, the other, seeing two escaped prisoners, ran for his life. A slash from Roxas' Oblivion and the guard lay dead. Namine let out a whimper of discomfort at the sight of the blood and dead body. "There's going to be a lot more where that came from, now that that guard has raised the alarm. Let's go." The group started again towards Kairi's cell. At one point, they stopped at a crossroad. There was a door on either side of them. One of them led to the main hall, which went to the throne room. The other went to Dungeon 2, where Kairi was.

Sora stopped them. "You guys can handle the guards at Kairi's cell, right?" All of them except Namine nodded. "Well can you rescue her? If I'm not back in 20 minutes, get outta here!"

Roxas and Auron simply nodded, but Tidus stepped forward to Sora. "Where will you go?" He asked.

Sora simply smiled. "I'm going to go and kill Riku. All of his generals and personal assassins have left the castle except for Xemnas… I can kill him here and now!" Tidus looked down, looking solemn, but nodded. He had to let Sora go. "Thank you, guys. If I don't make it out alive, tell Kairi I love her. And you guys are all the best friends I could ask for." Sora smiled one last time and ran through the door to the main hall.

Now a group of four, Roxas, Tidus, Auron and Namine went down what must have been thirteen flights of stairs before reaching Dungeon 2. There were a bunch of high security prisoners down here. At the end of the hall there was a female guard standing there. "Let me handle this." Tidus said, and crept down the hall silently. He tapped the guard on the shoulder. The girl turned around, and her looked of surprise turned to one of joy.

"TIDUS!" She yelled, embracing Tidus and trapping him in a tight lip lock. When Tidus broke away he tried to hush the girl.

"Yes Yuna, it's good to see you too. Now – ssh!" He hushed her as she let out a small squeal of excitement at seeing Namine free. (Tidus forgot to mention that Yuna is also part of the resistance!) "Can you get Kairi out for us?" Tidus asked, and Yuna nodded. She opened the door, and sure enough, the princess Kairi came out, elegant and beautiful, with a pink dress. She embraced Namine.

"Namine… I'm so glad you're alive." Kairi broke from the hug and observed the group. "Where's Sora?" She asked Roxas.

Roxas shuffled his feet and looked guilty for a second and then said,"We're going to get him now!" Kairi nodded, and Tidus asked Yuna if she could get them free exit in about half an hour. Yuna nodded, and wished them good luck. They ran upstairs, through the main hall, now deserted by the nobles and high society that usually gathered there, and flung open the throne room door.

Riku stood up at their entrance, laughing. "Well done! Some of us didn't think you would get this far." Riku laughed as Xemnas handed Riku a large gold coin. On the floor in front of Riku was Sora, charred, burned, bruised and cut, panting on all fours. Sora stood up and tried to attack, but Xemnas unleashed a bolt of blue lightning at Sora. Sora screamed in pain as Xemnas levitated him using the lightning.

"Drop him." Said Riku, and Xemnas stopped the lightning. Sora fell and hit the floor with a yelp. Riku stood up and prodded Sora's cheek with his shoe. "What a shame. Sora and Kairi, lovebirds shot down by a hunter. I saved your life - how could you repay me like this?" He kicked Sora hard in the stomach, and received a punch in the face for it. Riku reeled back, a look of utter shock on his face. "What the-?" Riku asked, and saw Kairi as his assailant. "Xemnas, do something!" Riku said, and looked to see Xemnas facing Tidus and Auron at the same time. Riku summoned the Way To Dawn – he would deal with Namine and Kairi right now, quickly and painfully. He swung his Keyblade, and heard a clang of metal in response. There were three Keyblades blocking his – Roxas' Oblivion, Sora's Kingdom Key, and an unknown Keyblade held by – **KAIRI?**

Kairi held the Keyblade. "Riku, meet the Heart's Desire." She said, gesturing to her flower patterned Keyblade. Sora and Roxas looked in amazement. Riku and Kairi jumped right over Roxas and Sora and began on the throne room floor. Kairi began dueling Riku, and Roxas ran to help. Sora tried to stand up, but Roxas turned around and elbowed him in the face. Sora fell back to the ground, clutching a broken and bloody nose. "Stay down, you're hurt!" Roxas said. "And that's for betraying me!" He added, then ran to help a weakening Kairi.

Namine ran over to him. "Sora, I'm going to help you up… And we're going to the exit." Sora nodded, still holding his nose, as Namine helped him up, supporting him.

Soon Sora was able to stand by himself and they ran together, heading down the stairs to Dungeon 2. A guard stopped them. "Stop right there, pretty little princess!" He said, grinning at an easy capture, a large bag of gold and a promotion.

Namine held out her hands. "Lux!" She said, and a ball of light emanated from her hands. The guard was knocked dead by the blast. Sora looked at her in complete surprise. She managed a small smile. "You may not believe it, but I am halfway through being a Guardian. You know, users of light magic." Sora nodded, still dumbstruck. Yuna showed them the hidden exit, saying that she could see the others coming. As Namine and Sora exited , they were quickly joined by the others. Auron was helping Tidus, who had taken a nasty burn from one of Xemnas' Aerial Blades, but otherwise appeared in high spirits. Kairi and Roxas seemed satisfied. Yuna decided to get a new job, and followed them out of the exit.

They ran through the streets quickly, avoiding soldiers. After parting ways with Auron, they continued on. At last they made it to a secret location. Yuna, Roxas and Tidus pushed a massive boulder out of place. There was a tunnel, smelling of decayed dirt and big enough for an adult. Yuna led them through the tunnel pulling the boulder back over the entrance. Namine provided a light, and they moved through the dark tunnel for what seemed like hours to Sora, who had been claustrophobic ever since…

Little 5 year old Sora was frolicking happily near his parents in their house, when suddenly their house had been crashing down, simply because Sephiroth was looking for something or someone. Sora's parents had been killed, along with the rest of the town, but Sora remained, hungry and alone, stuck in a tiny spot only big enough for him, his parent's decaying bodies hanging over him. When, after 3 days, the resistance came to search the wreck, his cries were heard by a lieutenant – his own brother, Cloud Strife, and he was rescued – but scarred. On the way to the resistance however, they encountered Sephiroth himself – a great battle occurred, but eventually the resistance had to retreat, leaving Sora behind. Sephiroth was about to kill the 5-year old when his 6-year old son, Riku, protected Sora, wanting his first friend, and Sephiroth allowed.

When at last Yuna pushed another boulder out of the way, and light flooded the tunnel, they stepped out. Many tents scattered around the hole exit. Two soldiers in leather armour and with lances instead of imperial poleaxes met them. "Who are you- Wait, Roxas! How are you? Tidus, Yuna – Good to you see again! You must be the commander's brother, Sora – and, bless my soul, the princesses of Montague!" Kairi and Namine beamed. "I'll go get the commander right away!" The other guard said and ran off.

They were invited into the commander's tent, and suddenly Sora felt like he was hit by a rhino – Cloud had embraced him. He felt comfortable for the first time since he could remember. He felt more at home than he had ever in Riku's castle, under Sephiroth's rule. He was home.

3 days later.

With the Princesses of Montague escaped and once again threatening Riku's hold on the throne of the land, Cloud decided to lead a group of 11 people to take the princesses to Eflons and Messene, and rally support to oppose Riku under a united banner, and end his reign in Algona, and his threat to the continent. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Tidus, Yuna, Cloud, and the elite resistance members Leon, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie. It was all up to them.

Next chapter, the real story begins… The group starts off to Eflons, and the beginning of the campaign to save everything.

-- End of Chapter


	4. Liberation Force

Hey! Thanks for the positive feedback!

Light of Freedom – Chapter 4

Liberation Force

"Are you sure you're okay, Sora?" Cloud asked his little brother, genuine concern in his eyes. He hadn't seen his brother for ten years. He had last been 12, a young and talented resistance member, and his brother left at home under tyranny. He'd promised to come and rescue his family when he was stronger. Easy to say that. Sora appeared worse for wear, with numerous cuts, burns, and bruises. Maybe they'd tortured him. Leon stood next to him. A good fighter, there was none more determined about the downfall of Riku, but he lacked part of his emotion. "What did you and your little friends do anyway, kid? You haven't told anyone but Cloud." Cloud frowned. No-one talked about his brave brother as 'little'. "For your information, Leon, he went two-on-one with Riku and Xemnas." Leon whistled in a mix of admiration and amazement.

Aerith, Cloud's girlfriend, walked over. "Sora, what Keyblade were you using when you fought them?" Sora looked up her. "Oathkeeper, but why do you ask?" Aerith smiled. "Each of the 13 Keyblades has a binding effect to something. Oathkeeper, the blade one of the keybearers receives when he meets the love of his life, inflicts a curse upon it striking it's enemy. The enemy will die at the hands of something related to the wielder. Did you hit anyone?" At this point, everyone's eyes went to Sora. "I think I hit someone…" He said.

Meanwhile, in Riku's castle

"Xemnas." Riku addressed his general. "I trust that scratch from Sora hasn't made you useless." Xemnas suppressed rage – this cocky child, thinking he was king of the world, was patronizing him. At least Sephiroth respected him. "No, my lord." He forced out of his mouth. He clicked his fingers. "Luxord." He said, and the Gambler of Fate entered the room in dark flames. "You called?" He asked, shuffling a deck of cards. Xemnas walked over to the large map of Urobaus – the whole continent, consisting of Algona (Riku's empire), Eflons (under attack by Riku) and Messene (on the verge of defeat from Riku). Xemnas pointed to a point on the Algona – Eflons border, and said: "Here. Sora. Kill." Luxord merely nodded and disappeared.

Back at the border

"There is a large concentration of Riku's Imperials right here, one of the only points where they managed to break through Eflons' defences." Cloud said, pointing to a point just inside Eflons. "Our plan is to proceed stealthily, and set their tents alight. From there, we attack their confused forces. We'll be meeting up with Axel, Rikku, Selphie and Wakka – they'll help us with the attack." As Cloud finished, and the group nodded their agreement, a voice rang out across the clearing. "You don't have to meet up with us." The voice was familiar. Roxas looked up. "We're right here." Axel said. "Come this way if you want to see them."

On a hill, there were 3 stones sticking out of the ground. Upon seeing one, Yuna burst into tears. It read: **Here lies Rikku – When they came, she didn't run. Here she stood. Here she fell.** They were interrupted by Tidus, who had fallen to his knees in front of another grave. **Pierced by many blades at once, Wakka died one man for thirty.** Tidus began clawing his hair out of his head at the last grave. **Selphie, a true victim of the atrocities of war. Another lamb to the slaughter.** Tidus drew his enormous blue sword, the Brotherhood (I think that is what it's called) and shrieked to the heavens. He began limping, half insane, towards the Algonian camp, screaming as he went. Quickly, Sora and Roxas ran up to restrain him, but he kept walking, regardless of Sora holding his arms and Roxas his legs. Kairi swiftly ran up to help, flinging her arms around Tidus' stomach and dragging him back, literally kicking and screaming. It sent shivers down the resistance members' spines, Tidus' cries of pain were more frightening to those Algonians than the deepest battle drums. Three resistance members had died, taking many times their number with them. A brave stand. But no songs were sung, no monuments erected for these three forgotten dead.

-----

Dawn. Shouts of pain, commands and confusion erupt from the Algonian camp. Soldiers run in every direction. A group of soldiers charged Cloud, recognizing that face, infamous in Algona. Cloud kicked one soldier away and sliced another, who fell, but his inertia as he fell back brought his spear right into the chest of the last soldier. Cloud then turned and stabbed the soldier he'd kicked as he tried pathetically to attack Cloud's legs. Tidus was going wild, blood drunk. He'd taken the helmet of an enemy soldier and was bashing enemies viciously with it, then proceeding to stab or slice them. Sora blocked a poleax strike, threw the soldier back, then threw the Oathkeeper at him, effectively digging into his gut. Sora did not hesitate in pulling out the Kingdom Key. Suddenly the Oathkeeper flew through the air and Sora caught it. "Hold on to your sword, Sora!" Leon yelled as he ran past, clashing swords fiercely with an elite guard. Roxas jumped out of nowhere and landed next to Sora.

"You still here?" Sora asked him, gesturing to his broken nose. "I thought I was suddenly on the resistance's to kill list." Roxas shook his head. "Even if Cloud did allow it, I wouldn't." A fresh group of soldiers attacked them. The Keyblade Masters shouted a chorus of mixed words and a bolt of lightning fell from the sky, The cuts on Sora's body healed, and a fireball and block of ice flew at the enemy. Four soldiers lay dead, and the last one ran. Sora and Roxas turned to each other and gave a each other a great hug of friendship. Sora clenched his crown necklace. Roxas clenched his shuriken zipper. They smiled at each other, and then began running. They both, at the same time, jumped off a ledge onto the ground below – occupied by what must have been twenty soldiers.

Tifa fought next to Aerith. The two, apart from fighting over Cloud, were best friends. Tifa hit a soldier's hand, effectively disarming him, grabbed him by the face and slammed him on the ground. She grabbed the soldier's poleax and impaled him with it. "Seventeen!" She yelled to Aerith. Aerith slammed her staff into the ground and a bunch of soldiers charging at them fell into a fissure in the ground. "Twenty-six." Aerith said, smirking. Tifa swore and went back to trying to manually catch up to Aerith. Kairi was showing down enemies left and right. Her Keyblade swung, a deadly blade of flowers (LOL). Namine stayed out of the fight, leaning against a tree, until a soldier, or several soldiers, charged at her – they were gone in a flash of yellow and white and she was leaning against the tree again. You could tell where Axel was – just follow the trail of burnt flowers. He went berserk over his dead unit. Another nameless soldier stood up to him. Axel sent a burst of flame his way, ignoring his screams, they didn't matter – and slashing his chakram repeatedly in the man's face. Only when they dropped did he stop to pant.

Yuna stood at the hill with the trees behind her. She fired arrow after arrow into crowds of soldiers, killing what she could and making the rest of the people's jobs easier. If a soldier came up to see what was causing the sudden deaths, Yuna would melt into the bush, and Yuffie would give the soldiers a hellish mind game before an equally hellish death. Strangely enough, you wouldn't expect it by looking at Yuffie. The soldiers had nowhere to run – every traversable exit was guarded by one of these terrifying warriors, but they couldn't go back – their camp was burned. Their commander took charge. He took up his enormous axe. Outside, the resistance had regrouped and decided to attack the small remnant of Algonian forces still inside the burnt camp. A few guards of the camp marched up to distract them, while the other soldiers escaped. Axel smirked, clicked his fingers, and a great wall of fire rose up around the camp. The guards watched nervously out of the corner of their eye as they marched, watching each soldier try to escape in desperation, but ended up burning, falling and not moving again. However, as each soldier reached the resistance, they were not killed, but grabbed, their armour ripped off and their poleaxes taken. The resistance had quite a collection of poleaxes now. The commander walked out towards them.

"Who commands this ridiculous group of outlaws? I shall cause you all eternal perish!" The commander jumped up, over the main group, and began slaying the prisoners that the resistance had taken, yelling "traitor!" and "weak!" after each kill. Cloud quickly grabbed the last prisoner and gave him to the group to protect. "You!" the commander addressed Cloud. "By the way you tell your group what to do, you command this group. I'm right, am I not?" Cloud nodded. The enemy continued. "You are weak to treat your soldiers with such kindness. If you ask me, resistance is death." Roxas stepped forward. He knew this man – his good friend Hayner had told him about this man – cruel to his soldiers, a wicked jump – this had to be Pence. "Pence! Prepare to die!" Roxas said, charging in. "For Rikku! For Selphie! For Wakka!" Tidus yelled, charging in afterward. Sora followed them as backup. Cloud and the others attempted to charge, but encountered an invisible shield around the 4. "You won't be helping these little kids!" Pence laughed at Cloud.

Cloud yelled Sora's name as Pence jumped at the brunette. Sora did jumped and did a forward roll. Pence was already there. He swung at Sora, and with an almighty clang, disarmed him of his Oathkeeper Keyblade. He held the Kingdom Key with two hands, managing to just hold off Pence's attacks. Pence raised a leg and kicked Sora to the ground with a thud and a yelp. "SORA!" Bellowed Roxas as he charged at the two. Pence used a foot to pin Sora to the ground and swung the blunt side of his axe into Roxas' stomach. He flew like a bird, collided with the shield wall, and dropped to the ground. Tidus raised his sword to strike Pence, but he turned and his axe collided his the Brotherhood. "Sora – take it!" He said to Sora, jerking his head to the ground. It was the helmet that Tidus had used! He grabbed it and forced it on his head. Just in time, because Pence struck down at his head. He summoned the Oathkeeper and tried to block the swing, but he was too slow, and the blade was merely slowed. The axe blade dug a straight line through his helmet, like a scar cut into the helmet. Then Pence roared in pain. Roxas had stabbed him with Oblivion. Pence swung his fist at Roxas, who fell at the blow. Tidus swung Brotherhood at Pence, but Pence clapped his hands on either side of the blade and twisted, sending Brotherhood flying. But Brotherhood didn't hit the shield – it went flying through! As Pence kicked Tidus unconscious in the stomach, he figured out a solution.

"CLOUD! YOUR SWORD! THROW YOUR SWORD!" Sora bellowed. If Cloud didn't hesitate, then this would work. Sure enough, Cloud immediately tossed his sword, and it span towards Sora. Sora reached out his hand and managed to catch it. Blue sparks surrounded the blade, and it disappeared. It reappeared at Cloud's side, as Sora focused on Pence. He dismissed the Kingdom Key, but kept Oathkeeper. Blue sparks surrounded his other hand, and in it appeared something new. A red, blue and silver upside-down triangle shaped handle, with a battered blade covered in bandages near the base. "What is this?" Pence wondered, and Sora answered. "Mt brother joined the resistance when he was 10. He has been fighting for 13 years. This blade represents what his soul has been through, and how tough it is as a result – Fenrir, my connection to my brother!" Pence shook his head. "You can have your ridiculous connections and useless old swords. It will do you no good!"

Pence charged at Sora. Pence swung his axe at Sora's head. Sora simply held Fenrir in the way of the swing. Any normal sword would have been beaten down, but when the axe blade collided with Fenrir, it **shattered**. Pence looked, dumbfounded, at the stick he was carrying. Sora swung, and a great deal of blood hit the floor. Pence collapsed, with a final mutter of "ridiculous!" The shield failed, and the resistance ran in, cheering. Kairi moved past him to heal Tidus, whispering to him with a sly smile, "I'll see you back in your tent later." Sora blushed, but as Aerith rushed past him to Roxas, he was hit by a rhino again – Cloud had embraced him again, only this time Yuffie, Tifa and Axel seemed determined to pry him from Cloud and carry him back to the tents. Cloud let go and they took him as Namine and Yuna went to help with Tidus and Roxas. Cloud was walking alongside Leon. Cloud had to ask, "How did Sora know that if I did not hesitate to throw my sword, he would be able to summon Fenrir?" Leon wasn't surprised by the question. "I think it was because he trusted you to throw your sword because it meant you would protect him in an instant, that you really love him. Now if you'll excuse me, there are wounded I have to help with." Leon hurried off. Cloud looked up to the things he was named after. Sora really loved him. Sora was his only family left. As far as he knew, he'd filled his promise.

Up on the nearby mountain's freezing point, two figures in black cloaks stood out from the softly falling snow. One of them said to the other, "Three Keyblades. That is a worry. I must report this to Riku. Make sure you don't fail." He disappeared in the purple and black flames. "Yeah, bye Xemnas." The remaining one said, taking off his hood and pulling out a pack of cards. "Let me do my job."

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: A showdown against one of Riku's Prime Generals, Luxord!

Wow, I wrote this all one night. I've still got it. Please review!


	5. Luxord, the Gambler of Fate

Hello again! Time for some more Light of Freedom! Enjoy, and PLEASE leave reviews! I'm glad all of you are liking this so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters. I only own this story premise, so no stealing!

Light of Freedom – Chapter 5

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate

The camp was in a boisterous mood. Most of the group was singing badly and laughing riotously near the fire. Leon was telling stories, but more comedic stories rather than glorious, serious fighting tales. Sora was with Kairi, looking out over the massive plains. Kairi was in her elegant pink dress, a contrast to Sora in his (KH2) battle gear. Suddenly Cloud and Aerith burst of the bush nearby, kissing and giggling wildly. Aerith giggled wildly when she saw Sora. "Ahh there you are Leon" Aerith said, putting a look of confusion on Sora's face. She half walked, half stumbled over to Sora. "Why don't you join Cloud and I for some fun…" Sora tried to walk backwards, but Aerith grabbed him and trapped him in a lip lock. "No, no- Aerith, no – that's Sora, my brother Sora, not Leon." Cloud separated Aerith from Sora. "Sorry about her – we got some fine ale from a local tavern – she's a bit… Drunk. Okay, she's off her face drunk." Sora nodded. "You're not kidding." After a second, Cloud looked back into the bushes and trees where a drunk Aerith had stumbled into. "Don't mind us – enjoy yourselves." Sora smiled and shouted a "bye" as Cloud ran after Aerith.

"Well, that was certainly a mood-killer." Kairi said next to him. Like Sora, she was just fifteen. He gave her a hug. "I feel sorry for you." He said. "Why?" Kairi asked and he looked in her beautiful blue eyes, only centimeters away from his face. "You, only fifteen, having the burden of overthrowing a kingdom… And being hunted by that empire, and assassins…" He trailed off. "I'm worried about you… You have to lead us in the fight against that kingdom… You're at the front of every charge…" Sora smiled. "I'll be safe, as long as you fight beside me." After a second, a few tears of love crept their way into Kairi's eyes, and she pressed her lips into Sora's. They held like that for a few seconds, then broke apart, Keeping each other warm in embrace. "Your mouth tastes like beer." Kairi said, smiling. Sora let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I wonder why." Sora leaned in for another kiss but was suddenly grabbed and forced to the ground.

"How romantic." A man in a black cloak stood there, one of his feet on Sora's head. Sora tried to get up, But the man threw a pack of cards at him – The cards flew out from the deck, And surrounded Sora's body. The razor-sharp edges of the cards tore into Sora's body, making several cuts, his back bleeding. "I wouldn't move if I were you. I have more than one pack of those cards." Sora looked up with anger, and tried to get to his feet again, but the cards flew at his legs, slicing open several cuts, and making him fall to the ground with a yell of pain. The man took his foot off Sora's head, and took off his hood. "My name is Luxord. I am one of Riku's Prime Generals. They call me the Gambler of Fate. Surrender yourselves and the other Keybearer, Roxas, And Riku is willing to let you live. "Never!" Kairi yelled, summoning the Flower Power and charging at Luxord. Luxord snapped his fingers, and a wall of giant cards surrounded him. Kairi cut through them, but no-one was inside. Behind her, a giant card turned over and Luxord jumped out of it, a razor-sharp card in hand. He sliced into her back, Kairi letting out a yelp of pain.

"One would wonder how you were chosen to be a Keybearer. If you can't even beat someone as weak as the card master." Luxord taunted. Kairi got up. "Oh please, _card master._ Since you love cards so much, you can call me the Queen of Hearts!" Kairi threw her Keyblade, Luxord pulling up a giant card to block. The Keyblade sliced through the card to reveal that the space behind it was empty. Kairi smirked, summoned back the Flower Power and swung around behind her, the Keyblade slicing through an airborne Luxord's stomach. Luxord landed, clutching his stomach – it wasn't a very deep wound, no more than a scar. "I don't call that skill – countering a move I've already used." Luxord laughed. "Yeah, but I still got you, didn't I?" Kairi taunted. "TOUCHẺ!" Luxord yelled, charging at her with a group of card-blades moving in front of him. The card-blades flew at her and buzzed around her, striking her where they could. Luxord himself pulled up a giant card, and it folded in the shape of a sword. He held it above his head to strike Kairi, who was too busy trying to ward off the small cards.

Sora couldn't stand watching this. As soon as he tried to move, the cards flew up and started striking him. "Re… Reflega" Sora muttered, and the cards bounced uselessly against the shield around him. Sora staggered over to Luxord's exposed back and drove Fenrir right through him. Luxord cried out and dropped to his knees, and Sora pulled out Fenrir. "Sora? But… How?" Luxord muttered, then jumped to his feet and stabbed at Sora – Sora dodged, but his injuries slowed his reflexes, and the blade sliced the edge of his shoulder. Once again, Sora slashed Luxord's chest with Fenrir. Luxord dropped, but reached his hand toward Kairi – then he dropped dead, his eyes lifeless, blood falling from him. Sora and Kairi both breathed easy for a second, then Sora yelled out "KAIRI! DON'T MOVE!" She stopped in shock as Sora ran at her and tackled her to the ground, as above them, 4 of Luxord's razor-sharp cards cut the air only centimetres from their heads, and where Kairi had been standing less than two seconds before. Sora got up to his knees and slashed all four cards into nothingness with their master. Sora helped Kairi up, and both of them breathed relieved breaths.

"You… Saved my life…" Kairi breathed. "No, Kairi – you saved my soul from loneliness when I first met you – I can only try to repay this debt." Kairi, in tears embraced Sora around his neck and kissed him. They broke apart when through the bushes, came Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Yuffie and Roxas, blades drawn. "Just in time there, guys." Sora said, pointing to the dead Luxord on the ground. Cloud stepped forward. "You two took out Luxord? Luxord, one of Riku's Prime Generals?" Sora and Kairi nodded.

"Cloud, time is of the essence." Leon said, and Cloud nodded. "You two – good job. Luxord is very dangerous, but so are all of the Prime Generals. Anyway, we need to be in the capital of Eflons by tomorrow. So now that everyone is fed and rested, we have to be off." Sora and Kairi pouted in unison, and Cloud rolled his eyes. "Alright, I guess I can give you guys twenty minutes alone, since you killed Luxord and all. Tidus, can you pack Sora's and Kairi's gear?" Tidus grinned. "Alright, but you two owe Yuna and I some time alone when we want it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sora said as the group walked back to camp. Sora turned back to Kairi, both looking at each other lovingly, and resumed their deep kiss.

So, what do you think? Please leave reviews telling me, please! Next chapter, the group move to the capital of Eflons, and meet the Emperor there! Who else will they meet, I wonder?

P.S. I love everyone who has reviewed – you guys rule.


	6. The Capital of Eflons

Time to update Light of Freedom! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up!

Light of Freedom – Chapter 6

The Capital of Eflons

It was dusk, and an orange and pink tinge decorated the skies. Yuffie ran up to the top of the hill ahead to the group, and her face brightened. "Look you guys!" She called out. "It's Guardando – the Capital of Eflons!" The group hurried to the top of the hill. Most of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." Cloud said. We'll be safe there – we'll be able to restock, and perhaps even gather the first nation with us under a combined banner." The group continued on the downward slope toward the stone city that lay ahead.

They reached the gates, a giant arch of wood that blocked off the colossal city beyond. Two guards stopped them. "What is your purpose?" They asked them.

"We're the Algonian Resistance. We're here to see the Emperor." Cloud said.

Immediately the two guards saluted. "Of course! Please proceed to the royal palace."

The group preceded through the streets of Guardando – all around them, wealthy patricians walked through the streets. There were commoners around to be sure, but they were all in good spirits, selling their merchandise.

The resistance force proceeded into the massive castle which dominated the city. The entered into a massive scarlet and gold carpet, with marble stairs and massive mosaics decorating the walls of Eflons' incredible military history.

A youth with blonde hair, cut sort and spiky, ran up to them. He wore bright white robes, and carried a case for a musical instrument. "Axel!" He yelled out, drawing the redhead's attention.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend Demyx! How you been?" Axel exclaimed, instantly brightening from the dark mood he'd been carrying the past few days – a result of Rikku, Wakka and Selphie's deaths.

"Everyone come on up – let the servants take your weapons, they're not allowed in the throne room." Demyx said, as the well-dressed servants of the castle took Yuffie's shuriken, Yuna's bow and arrows, Namine's book of Light Magic, Aerith's staff, Leon's Gunblade, and the swords of Tidus and Cloud.

Demyx led them through massive bronze doors into a throne room equally as magnificent as Riku's. The group proceeded through. There must have been a dozen guards in here. The Emperor himself was not a very well groomed man. He wore purple and gold armour and was leaning on his throne lazily, sucking on the toothpick in his mouth. The moment the group set foot into the room, he straightened himself.

"Cloud, old buddy! To what pleasure do I owe this visit from the Algonian resistance?" The Emperor asked, stroking the stubble on his chin.

Cloud walked forward and shook the Emperor's hand. "Yes, it is good to see again, Cid, my friend! I trust you've been keeping busy since I last saw you."

"You have no idea." Cid groaned, then returned to his previous, happy demanour. "But, come on now, please tell me. Why have our allies come to us here?"

Cloud's mood suddenly turned serious. "To unite Eflons, Messene, and us under a united banner and drive Algona right back out of their invasion."

Cid leaned over in his throne and placed his head in his hands. "Right. I knew that someday, allying Eflons with the resistance would catch up to me. Cloud, I just want you discussing this with me. You and your three most senior."

Cloud nodded, and gestured for Leon, Tifa and Aerith to follow. "Demyx, please show the other to their rooms." Cid said, and Demyx nodded happily, a massive smile on his face.

"But, Cloud!" Sora protested, stepping forward to his brother. Cloud walked over to him and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Sora, you've done more than enough in the past 24 hours. All I want you to do now, though, is go back to your room, look after Kairi, and get some rest. Okay?" Cloud asked his brother.

"O-okay." Sora said finally, and looked up to Cloud, a wide smile on his face. He nodded, and turned to leave with Demyx and the group. Cloud turned serious again, got up, and walked back toward his group of four and Cid.

-----

Demyx led them to the hallway which contained the guest rooms. It was three to a room, so there was one for Roxas, Namine and Yuffie, one for Tidus, Yuna and Axel, there was one four-bed room for Tifa, Aerith, Cloud and Leon, and the last one was for Sora and Kairi, because someone else already occupied the other bed.

"Oh, it seems like someone's already in this one." Demyx said. "I've arranged for all your gear to be inside. I'll have a servant wake you up at 7 tomorrow morning." Everyone walked into their rooms, and found their weapons, clothes and gear inside. Sora looked on the third guest's bed, a saw a familiar-looking curved broadsword.

Auron walked through the door, and saw the two. "Well, Sora and Kairi. I never would have guessed you would be the two sharing my room."

Sora's face lit up. "Oh, Mr. Auron!" He said, walking up to him. "How've you been?"

"Just fine. But don't mind me. Tell me what happened to you and your group." He said, sitting down on his bed.

-----

"What we need to realize, Cid, is that Algona has the power to destroy us unless we combine and fight them in a two-front war." Cloud explained.

"Cloud, allying ourselves with the resistance would mean giving up whatever chance we have of negotiating peacefully with Algona." Cid growled.

"Negotiating peacefully?" Leon scoffed. "They've already invaded you! If it were you being the power-hungry leader, and you invaded another country for territory and resources, would **you** listen to negotiations?"

Cid grumbled under his breath, but said nothing.

"Cid, please, listen to reason." Aerith said, putting her hands together.

"The fact remains that if your assassin had killed Riku as well as Sephiroth, none of this would have ever happened, and the Princesses of Montague would inherit the throne!" Cid said, banging his fist on this table. Cloud's voice suddenly acquired a deadly tone.

"Sephiroth was the greatest villain this world has ever seen. Were it not for Terra's bravery, he would be in control of the entire PLANET!" Cloud roared.

"RIKU HAS INHERITED ALL OF WHAT SEPHIROTH HAD AT HIS DISPOSAL!" Cid yelled, leaning across the table. "ALGONA STILL IS A NATION WE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP OF **PEACE** WITH!"

"And you, Emperor, waste valuable lives trying to set up sentries!" Leon growled back.

"Yeah, maybe the Algonians aren't all we should be worried about." Tifa said.

"Peace, Leon. Tifa." Cloud said quietly. "Cid, you've fought more wars than I can count. Surely you should know that this is one you cannot win without our help of us and the others."

"Guardando… Is a symbol of peace and hope. Would you throw that peace away in order to topple a tyrant? And when the people are forced out of Guardando? Were would they go?"

"To war." Cloud growled.

-----

It was midnight by the time that Cloud got out of the meeting room. Him and the others had been working up strategies and plans for the coming battles. He walked through the rooms, checking that each person was asleep. All out in Roxas, Namine and Yuffie's room. No one was batting an eyelid in Yuna, Tidus and Axel's room. Aerith, Tifa and Leon were just preparing to sleep in their room.

Cloud peered in the doorway of the other three. Auron slept like a big lump, his back turned to the door. Sora slept peacefully, half his face dug into his pillow. The last bed, however, moved. Cloud walked over to Kairi's bed, and tapped her on the shoulder. She seemed to freeze, then turned to him, looking restless.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her.

"I just couldn't get to sleep without knowing." Kairi responded, looking away. "And besides, just watching **him** sleep keeps me entranced half the night."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Cloud said, getting down on his knees so he was at Kairi's level. "If you hurt Sora in any way, or break his heart – Princess or not, I will personally separate you from your internal organs."

Kairi swallowed nervously, but smiled all the same. "How could I break his heart? It's so big, it's a fortress to protect all those he loves." Kairi said.

Cloud laughed, and turned slightly serious again. "We have begun our campaign… Eflons and us are together. With Eflons by our side, we are at war with Algona."

Kairi went silent and solemn, but nodded. "It's a necessary thing." She said.

Cloud nodded, brushed some of her red hair behind her ear, and got up. He turned to the door. "Good-night." He said, and walked out the door, taking one final look at Sora and closing the door.

-----

"People of Eflons!" Cid bellowed across the balcony.

The members of the resistance strapped armour to their bodies, sharpened their blades, and bit into large chunks of food.

"Algona invaded us. We gave them three weeks to withdraw their forces." Cid yelled. This was a blatant lie, but it would make the people more invigorated to fight. "They did not comply. So it is my solemn duty to inform you…"

Cloud's resistance group walked up onto the balcony, turning up behind Cid.

"…That this country is at war with Algona." Cid said.

There was a complete uproar. Some yelled with shock, others hurled insults, and a few shouted in approval. Cid held up a hand for silence.

"We do have allies, however. We have the Algonian resistance by our side – and hopefully, before long, the Tribes of Messene will help drive Riku back into the grave he's dug himself into!" Cid roared charismatically, his voice screaming confidence. The crowd went wild with cheers of approval and roars of pride.

"As a first step!" Cid yelled, and the crowd died down, "We, just this morning, sent out our army to catch them unawares. We killed every last one of their camps on their perimeter, and as a result, every Algonian camp trying to fight us is gathered in the city of Venxik, and there, we shall get rid of the infestation that so plagues our proud nation!"

-----

Riku sat down his throne, his forehead creased with confusion and worry. His Prime Generals – Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Saix, Larxene and Marluxia – stood in front of them, each one solemn.

"So, Luxord is dead." Riku said simply.

"Indeed, King Riku. And to make matters worse, this morning Eflons and the Resistance united and have declared war. They caught our armies unawares, drove out perimeter back quite a bit this morning. They have a straight shot at Venxik." Xemnas explained.

"This is NOT good. Xaldin, take an army and reinforce Venxik." Riku said, observing the map of the Continent.

"Sir, why not just teleport? If we march there, we won't be there in time to help in the main battle." Xaldin asked.

"No!" Riku hissed, turning to the generals. "Doing that would simply be repeating Luxord's mistake. Teleporting right into the middle of a battle with 3 enemy Keybearers in it, and the most dangerous criminals we've ever seen? Suicide! No, march there, and after the main battle, whether we lost or won, destroy the exhausted enemy troops in a blitzkrieg attack!"

"Yes, Sir." Xaldin said, and teleported to gather his army.

"Dismissed. Go about your business. Except you, Zexion." Riku said. The other Prime Generals bowed their respects to the young king and teleported back to their daily business, except for the Cloaked Schemer.

"What is it, brother?" Zexion asked. He was one of Sephiroth's three sons, as well as Riku. Zexion was older than Riku, but had no desire to take the throne, so he left it to Riku.

"I want you to keep it safe. So that if I die… You can perform the Advent." Riku said, and his hand was encased in darkness. In his hand appeared a bat-wing sword, but not a Keyblade.

"The Soul Eater. Of course." Zexion said. "You know, it's hard to believe that 3 of the 8 of the Chains of Fate are severed. It's just you, myself, Xemnas, Terra, and our dear sister left."

"That's exactly why I want you to go into hiding." Riku said to Zexion. "There is a small chance that the others could be killed. If all 5 of us were to be killed, then my father's demon may yet rise again."

Zexion nodded. "Capulets… Call me… When you need me." He said, and teleported away.

Upon his brother's leaving, Riku slumped down in the throne and looked around the room. In the wall were thirteen grooves for the Keyblades. There were six grooves on each side of the wall, and above the throne, was a single groove for the final Keyblade, the one which can topple Kingdoms.

On the right-hand wall, there was a space for Roxas' Royalty's Key, Oblivion, and two more grooves for Roxas' two undiscovered Keyblades. After that, the Way To Dawn filled it's groove, and after that, there was a space for the Way To Darkness – the ultimate dark Keyblade.

On the left-hand wall, there were spaces for Sora's Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper, Fenrir, and his undiscovered Keyblade. There was also a groove for Way To Light - Terra's Keyblade – and the final slot for Kairi's Flower Power. The thirteenth Keyblade groove, above Riku's head on the throne, the shape was undecided, unclear.

Riku summoned Way To Dawn to him. "It seems this war… Has just begun." He said to himself.

-----

The Eflons troops had managed to completely capture the Algonians by surprise. They had managed to liberate most of Eflons except for an area about five Kilometres in circumference The only problem was that that area connected to the Algona border, allowing for reinforcements.

Now it was Dusk. The Algonian resistance prepared for a battle to liberate their country the next day. All around the campsite were pieces of parchment, each one printed with a picture of a different Eflons warlord from history. The bottom of the parchment read:

"_Let the image of our noble ancestors inspire you in this war! Remember, It was the great lord Eflons himself who possessed one of the Ultima Weapon Keyblades necessary to lock away the Demon King Teraquatiis!"_

Sora grabbed one of the papers. On it it had a pictures of the great lord Eflons, holding a jagged, regal-looking Keyblade – it was blue, and deadly. There was a star at the top of the blade – a star that Sora recognized as the Keychain of the Oathkeeper!

He summoned Kingdom Key. "Kingdom Key…" He said out loud, and it glowed silver.

He summoned Oathkeeper. "Oathkeeper!" He said curiously, and it glowed blue. He put down the Kingdom Key and summoned Fenrir.

"Fenrir!" He growled, and the blade glowed Orange. He took all three of his Keyblades in his hands and pressed them together. It glowed blue, and a massive blue beam of energy shot upwards into the sky, and remained like that for a full five seconds.

Then the air returned to normal, and Sora's hair and clothes stopped flapping. Sitting in front of him was the very same blue, jagged and incredibly large Keyblade he'd seen in Eflons' portrait. Cloud and a group of soldiers burst into the tent, weapons raised. "Sora! What's wrong?" He asked, and him and the soldiers saw the glowing blue Keyblade on the floor.

-----

In the palace, a sudden jolt of energy passed through Riku's body. He looked at the grooves, and the last one on Sora's wall took shape. "So, you've discovered the old blade of Eflons… one of the two Ultima Weapons." Riku said out loud. "Well done, old friend. I look forward to our inevitable battle."

----- End of Chapter!

Next chapter, the battle for Eflons against Seifer, one of Riku's evil generals!

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
